


The Rush

by allonsytastic



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 12:38:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12365952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allonsytastic/pseuds/allonsytastic





	The Rush

They're running again - rushing through sunbathed fields side by side, the scenery flying past them unnoticed as they only have eyes for each other.

A wink, a smile, a fleeting touch - it doesn't take any more to make her pulse _race_ and her heart _stop_ simultaneously - anatomy be damned.

Whenever _he'_ s around, the rules of the universe are on a break - suspended somewhere in the void between time and space, lost in the split second between two moments.

Nothing can stop them now.


End file.
